Calvin and Hobbes (2019 Animated Series)
''Calvin and Hobbes ''is a 2019 animated television series created by Bill Watterson and Steven Spielberg. Based off Watterson's popular comic strip of the same name, revolving around the titular duo and their various adventures. Premise The show is based on the Calvin and Hobbes comic strip, as well as the 2018 movie, though does not take place in the same continuity as the film. Set in Chagrin Falls, Ohio Most episodes revolve around the everyday adventures of Calvin and Hobbes as they go through their everyday life. Examples include Calvin and Hobbes pulling pranks on their neighbor Susie Derkins, Calvin wreaking havoc at school, Calvin and Hobbes holding G.R.O.S.S. meetings that descend into chaos, Calvin making a get-rich-quick scheme that ultimately fails, going on quests to various places, or fighting off the latest scheme of their new enemy Dr. Scientist, who is also Moe's father. While the show is set in the modern era, events from the comic strip are frequently mentioned. Despite the show being released after the first film, with Dr. Scientist appearing as the main antagonist of the film, no references to the film are made, and in an interview, Bill Watterson confirmed that the show does not take place within the continuity of the film. The show also introduces new characters not previously featured in the comic strip or movie, with the exception being Dr. Scientist, who appeared in the movie. As in the film, he appears as a mad scientist bent on world domination. Completely new characters include Horace and Winston, Dr. Scientist's loyal, but dim-witted henchmen. As well as Superintendent Ramses, the superintendent of the school district Calvin attends, who Principal Spittle fears. Voice Cast * Tom Kenny as Calvin * Owen Wilson as Hobbes * Susanne Blakeslee as Mom * Tom Everet Scott as Dad * Tara Strong as Susie Derkins * Frank Welker as Moe * Lily Tomlin as Miss Wormwood * Roger Bumpass as Principal Spittle * Grey DeLisle as Rosalyn * Hank Azaria as Superintendent Ramses * Bill Flagerbakke as Horace * Jim Carrey as Winston * Mike Pollock as Dr. Scientist Episode List Production Following the success of Calvin and Hobbes: The Movie, Bill Watterson was approached by Nickelodeon executives on producing an animated Calvin and Hobbes series. While Watterson was reluctant to have his medium expanded further after making an animated film, he agreed to do so as long as he had full creative control and was able to hand-pick who worked on the show with him, to which the executives agreed. It was announced in December 2018 that the show would be made along with help from film director Steven Spielberg and that Tom Kenny and Owen Wilson would continue to voice the titular duo in the series. The rest of the cast was announced on February 3rd, 2019. After the pitch was green-lit, Nickelodeon ordered 15 episodes for the first season, but after ''Treasure Hunting ''and ''The Ultimate Revenge of the Babysat ''received high praise from test audiences, the episode count was increased to 25. On October 21st, 2019, Nickelodeon renewed the show for a second season with 30 episodes. On July 17th, 2020, Nickelodeon renewed the show for a third and fourth season, with each season carrying 35 episodes. Reception Upon its premiere, the show became an instant success for Nickelodeon, with the premiere having the largest viewership for the premiere of a Nickelodeon show with over 10 million watching. Critics praised the show for its fluid animation and creative storylines which many believed kept the spirit of the comic strip alive. At the 2020 Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards, Calvin and Hobbes won for Best Cartoon, becoming only the second TV show to dethrone SpongeBob SquarePants' dominance in that category (with the other show being Avatar: The Last Airbender) The show has also earned several rewards and accolades for the outstanding quality of the series, as well as individual episodes as well. Category:TV Series Category:Animation Category:Calvin and Hobbes